Truth
by VampireKina
Summary: This is a digimon-winterling crossover but I couldn't find a winterling category so I did what I could.


They ran as fast as they could towards Davis and Ken on Imperialdramons back, attacks rained down on them from every direction. But they had lost site of Tk, were was he. Cody's eyes scanned the smouldering ground for his friend and when he failed to see him he closed his eyes and focused, of course, Cody and Tk were bonded by more than just friendship, they could sense each others presence. Cody felt himself being drawn towards a small copse of smoking charcoal trees and ran towards it. "Tk" Cody called as he reached the first blackened stump that was once a magnificent tree, he saw something stagger to its feet, not a human but an animal with four shining black hooves. The creature turned to him and stepped forward, it was a horse with attentive, slender ears, strong legs and a lean body, built for speed. Its coat was the deepest black and it held its head proudly, but its most notable trait was its fiery orange eyes. Cody didn't know much about horses but he was quite certain they didn't have orange eyes, but he also doubted this creature was a digimon. It stood at around 15.1hh and had a scar running along its left cheek, like the one Tk had got from Ken's whip. It also had a burn on its right shoulder and the right side of its chest and a fresh cut along its flank. It nickered to him and began to walk forward cautiously, Cody equally cautious. But they suddenly heard the name of an attack

_blaze blast_

Cody felt fear tear into him as the flames roared down from a Tyranamon's mouth, just as they were about to hit he felt a body skim close by on his left and without thinking griped on. He opened his eyes a few seconds later to see he was free of the flames which he was glad of but he was also riding the black horse which he was less sure about, he didn't even know how he'd got up there on its back.

...

Kari and the others looked down from Imperialdramons back as Cody galloped towards them on a horse which to the common eye looked pure evil. Cody's knuckles were white as he bounced around on the horses back while gripping the mane tightly, the horse was fast and was little by little gaining on Imperialdramon. Kari glanced away for a moment to see they were coming up to a cliff, there was no way the horse would reach them before they flew over the edge. However, weather that was a good thing or a bad thing she didn't know, considering Cody was doomed if he didn't get on Imperialdramons back it was probably a bad thing. They started over the cliff, surely the horse wouldn't try to follow, but the horse didn't slow, if anything it went faster. Cody and the black horse neared the edge,

4 meters, 3 meters, 2 meters, 1 meter

suddenly the horse leapt and Kari saw the horror on Cody's face as they began to dip. But to everyone's amazement the horses gait smoothed and he began galloping up to them, clearing the empty air in long graceful strides before landing on Imperialdramons back and slowing first to a canter, then a trot and coming to a stop. The digimon especially Armadillomon and Patamon just cause he was in a bad mood at his partner being left behind began ganging up on the shadowy equid, they felt darkness inside this creature and they associated darkness with evil.

...

Cody was relieved when the horse landed beside his friends, but he didn't think it was fair when the digimon started ganging up on him, sure he looked iffy on the outside but if this creature was so dangerously evil why had it saved him. His mount turned its head towards him once it had stopped and he felt it crouch slightly, an invitation to dismount. He accepted but almost regretted it when all four of the digimon surrounding them attacked, the horse squealed but didn't fight back, this wasn't fair at all.

"please stop hurting him" he begged the digimon but they didn't listen, Hawkmon attacked and he just took it, then Gatomon and then Armadillomon and Patamon together, Cody noticed more than just physical pain in those orange red eyes when Patamon attacked.

"who are you?" questioned Gatomon "I sense evil in you"

The equid coughed twice before a small piece of what looked like bone flew from its mouth.

"Its me Gatomon. And its not evil its darkness" Cody jumped, it spoke with...

They all watched as the body of the horse reshaped itself into a lean pre teen with burns on his chest, a cut on his side, blond hair and startling blue eyes, "sorry I never told you, this sort off thing doesn't normally come up in casual human conversation" said Tk crouching to pick the bone from the ground.

"Were also sorry for attacking you" said Gatomon getting over her initial shock.

"Its alright its what you were raised to believe, darkness being evil. Besides few people think well of a person in puck form the first time" his voice changed and he turned his head away a little as he added "that's...sort of...why my species is so rare these days. Please don't attack me again"

"How come I never sensed it?" Cody asked,

"It's a very subtle difference between human and puck DNA" Tk replied

"Is that your only secret, I fell like something is missing", this startled Tk and he searched his connection with Cody to see what he might be hinting at. His eyes opened suddenly, "are you injured". Cody checked himself, there was a gash on his lower leg, he didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before but it wasn't bleeding. "Just that but I don't think its that bad",

"oh shite" Tk dropped to one knee and traced the curved line of the gash, "my hoof did this".

"Its not bleeding" muttered Kari brightly "I'm sure Cody can forgive you",

"it's not bleeding because its infected." Tk gently ran his hand over the wound and they watched as it healed almost instantly, "I'm sorry Cody but you've been infected with the puck virus. It's...it's incurable", Cody started shaking and Tk rose to his feet,

"Tk " Ken gestured for him to follow him


End file.
